Second LifeBless The Broken Road
by Noellia
Summary: <html><head></head>There are times in life when "Im sorry" and "I love you" are not enough. You must push yourself to the limit just to get your chance to build your life again piece by piece...</html>
1. You're still here in this beating thing

In the darkness of the room he slowly opened his eyes, silence surrounded everything around him. The only sound he could hear was the softly breathing next to him. He looked down in his arms, just to find a petite blonde girl, laying on his chest, sleeping peacefully. He stared at her for a moment, then gently lent his cheek on her forehead, breathing her exotic smell. In her sleep she rubbed her body against his and tightened her grip on him, leaving a small sigh from her chest. He leaned down, gently kissing the tip of her nose, carefully brushing her hands away from him. Not wanting to wake her up he got out of bed quietly and took his way to the living room.

The cold of the floor where his bare feet was stepping couldn't get his attention while he was trying to remember the last time he didn't wake up during the night. Never mind how tired he was, never mind how exhausting day he had, his nights were always patchy and his sleep was often running away from him.  
>A deep sigh escaped from his chest as he reached the big kitchen to take a glass of water. Looking through the big window in front of him, he let his eyes to travel into the dark nothing outside the house. The night before his eyes made him shivered. He desperately wanted to sleep, but he knew that won t happen soon.<p>

"Stupid sheeps. Ah'm once again convinced that yer existence is totally useless...". Annoyed he placed the empty glass on the counter and walked again to the living room. Sitting heavily on the sofa he switched the TV on and with boring look on his face started to switch the channels.

Everyone who knew him well would say that the reason for his insomnia was his job and the stress that comes with it. Despite how much he loved and adored what he's doing he couldn't denied that a little spare time for himself was something he was dying to have. But the life he was living now was the dream that never left his mind through so many years.  
>Dream for which he sacrificed absolutely everything, dream that had become into an obsession, idee fixe, dream that gave meaning to his life. To be a WWE Superstar cost him extremely much, but he adored every minute of it. It caught the opportunity to bring his reverie into reality. He had to fought tooth and nail and finally got the chance to reached his goal. Sitting here now, taking a stock he felt tremendous pride of what he was today.<br>A man of his own world.

He had the job he loved with everything in him, the best friends and the damn luck to work with them every day side by side, his loving and supportive family, and the money and the fame that comes with being a star. But still there was emptiness in his life, that left mark on him, causing him insomnia and many thoughts about the past.

He switched the TV off, lent his head back on the sofa and stared at the ceiling. His thoughts flew to the sleeping woman in his bedroom. He stood up and slowly walked to their room. He stopped quietly before the door and stared at the body of Nicole, which was rhythmically rising and dropping slightly as she breathed in her sleep. He continued to stare at her with absently look until in his head imperceptibly invaded the thought of two sparkling green eyes. What it would be if the owner of these eyes was here, instead Nicole? What it would be if...  
>He shook his head nervously and covered his face with his hands.<p>

Though his life was full, it definitely wasn't perfect. He was still suffering for something lost a long time ago, and he knew that this pain will never go away. His heart still ached when he was thinking about_ that_ day. The day that everything collapsed on his feet... The day he will never forget... Once he realized that the memory will torment him again, he cast a last look at Nicole and sluggishly passed the bedroom once again, going upstairs in his office.

He slightly pushed the heavy black door open and entered the dark room. His office was spacious, the wall opposite the door was all glazed and the moonlight was falling everywhere inside. On large glass shelves he treasured his WWE Championship and the United States Championship all together with his gold crown, which flashed in the low light from outside. On the other shelves, in frames there were all the covers of the magazines he was on, his action figures, some professional photos and a beautiful small white box. Near to that wall there was a big corner couch in light cocoa colour, in front of it was placed a low table from black glass with some fitness magazines on it. On the wall behind the big black desk, there was a huge glass frame where Stephen was putting the tickets from every show on Monday night. Just because he worked as a WWE wrestler didn't mean he wasn't a fan of it anymore, so he collected the tickets from all the shows he had appeared.

He leaned heavily on the leather chair and soared glance around the room. Thoughts that plague his mind for years were pioneering its path again. One "Goodbye" was still sitting in the back of his mind, causing him pain every time when the memory comes back. One woman, whose name none of his closest friends dared to mention still completely ruled his heart. A love that killed him little by little, day by day. One that hope still burned inside him, would never be quenched. But he knew that to be with her now was impossible. There was no chance again to feel the smell of coconut, the delicate skin of that girl, her kisses, her caress, her everything. He had lost her forever, he destroyed and buried everything that he created for her. Piece by piece...

The rain outside started to fall. The chaotic sound of the raindrops got stick in his mind. He felt so lonely and lost. His hand tentatively reached out to one of the drawers of his desk and opened it. There was nothing except one picture of him and a key ring. He stared at the subjects for a moment, then took them in his hand. He looked at the picture; him, in his old housing he shared with his mate Drew, back in time when they were still wrestling for the independent IWW. Both of them now working side by side for the giant in the industry of the entertainment struggles, WWE.

The picture was taken at his birthday, his arms were wrapped around someone who couldn't be seen, because it was ragged. He stared for a long moment at himself, smiling from the photo, a smile that now he couldn't even force himself to make. Pure happiness was shining through his eyes...but just like everything in this picture, the happiness was gone long time ago. He put the picture back into the drawer, and set his eyes on the key ring. A beautiful silver four-leaf clover on which was written "Dreams do come true..." He blinked few times, making the tears go away. Memories from that birthday started to whelm him like a tornado. He clenched the key ring in his fist and squeezed his eyes, his jaw was tight.  
>From his tightly closed eyelids a severe tear made its way down to his cheek.<p>

Sign that he let these memories to poisoning him once again...


	2. Remembering you

_**3years earlier...**_

The "Gold's Gym" on Waters Avenue was full as always. Inside, behind the glass doors of the club, the members's voices were mingling with the music and the sounds of the gym equipment.  
>Athletic, tanned bodies were training, talking to each others, and laughing together. One of them stood out from the crowd mostly because of his pale skin surrounding his massive body which was the second reason he was so easy to be spotted. Lifting weights on the bench, he seemed to be too concentrated in his workout to notice what was happening around him.<p>

" Come on..." -a drawn-out Scottish accent sounded above him - " Only 10 more left. You can do it. Then we'll start all over again."

" Drew, it might helps me more if yeh stop reading that girly magazine, leaning against the device!" - Stephen sit up heavily letting the weights to fall down with a bang.

" Did you know that the waxing is actually from a pure wax?" - asked Drew, still staring at the magazine.

" How dumb are yeh actually?" - Stephen asked as mopping the sweat from his face with the white towel. " That's why is "w-a-x-i-n-g."

" Alright, Mr. Smart Wax Guy... - Drew slapped him on the shoulder with the magazine screwy in a funnel. - "... seing how pale you are I guess you overdone with the waxing? They actually removed the pigmentation from you..."

" Would yeh like a little wax greeting from behind? " - asked Ste, grabbing the magazine from Drew's hands.  
>The look Drew gave him was a pure innocent<p>

" I can't understand why are you so miffy when you training?" - he wondered.

" Yeh want another Irish Curse, don't cha?"

" I sacrafised my balls for this fucking nickname of yours, man...don't flaunt about that." - the Scotish man shivered at the memory.

" Alright, alright! Lets go find Stu and go for a couple of beers, ok? "

" Sounds good. But right now I don't think he wants us around " - Drew pointed at the tall, dark-haired Englishman, who was flirting with a blonde woman.

" Well...I guess we'll see him in the locker rooms. Come on."

As they reached the reception to take the keys for their locker rooms they noticed a group of laughing girls entiring the club. Drew followed them with his eyes not bothered if they can see him. As they disappeared behind the doors the scottish man met the eyes of his friend.

" What? "

" Yeh can pick yer tongue from the floor now, Drew " - Stephen laughed.

" Oh, shut up. " - Drew rolled his eyes, before spotted a tall dark-haired woman talking to one of her friends.

"Well-well... look who's here..." - he smirked, winking at Stephen.

" Wha? ..." - the Irish man asked without paying attention.

His friend poke him with his elbow " It's Alannis, you idiot."

" Drew, don't even..." - Stephen began to warning him, as he grabbed his friend's shoulder trying to turn him around and face him.

Too late...

" Hey, Alannis!" - Drew shouted managing to free on of his arms to wave at the woman. She looked at them and laughed.

" Ugh, sweet Jesus! Thanks, fella!"

" You're welcome! " - Drew grinned.

" Stop acting like a 5years old and leave the poor man alone. " - a thick british accent sounded next to them.

" Im just helping him, Stu. " Drew shrugged.

Alannis watched them with a smile on her face, before turn to her friend to say "Bye". She set her gaze at the tall Irish man again and started making her way to the European trio.

" Man, stop checking yourself in every possible mirror surface everytime when she's about to see you." - Stu rolled his eyes at the Irish man who was looking himself in the glass doors. - " You're fine!"

" Actually, now when you said that I think his mustache is a lil shaggy." - Drew said as he lightly showing up his head behind Stephen's shoulder.

" Wha?"

" You two are pathetic. Stop nagging with his mustache, Drew" - Stu rolled his eyes boringly

" Just saying..."

" Are yeh that fella who's talking to me about shaggy mustache? Look at yours tiny virgin mustache!"

" I don't have a virgin mustache!" - Drew murmured

" At least he doesn't deny it's tiny..." Stu smirked

" And what do_ YOU_ know about mustache, oh you Great Shaven Guru?" - Drew asked angerly

" Do you know, in situation like this, men in my country comparing their penis..." - reaching them Alannis laughed heartly, causing them to stop with the whole buzz.  
>The three of them turned around to face her<p>

" Do you think I have a funny mustache?" - Drew asked her while glancing himself in the showcase

" I really think it's fine, Drew. Stop smoothing your, Ste." she laughed again, making him stop and blush.

"Alright, me and the Smoothly Shaven Guru will leave. See you later, man." Drew said, patting Ste on the shoulder. " Bye, Alannis" he winked at her and left them alone.

" How was the training, Ste?" - Alannis smiled, reaching him closer.

" It would be great if Drew didn't read Cosmopolitan above my head the whole time..." - he returned the smile.

" I've been wondering who was the bitch that stole my magazine..." - they laughed.

Stephen was always happy to talk and spend some time with her, just enjoying her company.  
>They met in the same gym a couple of months ago, thanks to Drew, who for almost dropped his dumbbells on the legs of one of the Alannis's friends.<br>While the irish man and Drew were trying to get out of awkward situation, Alannis showed her sense of humor and put the things to on end. The embarrassed expression of Drew, every time he was seeing Helena, and her angry glances she always threw on him, turned into a perfect topic for a first conversation between Stephen and Alannis.

Since a big part of his little free time was spended in the gym he had the opportunity to be around the black-haired woman long enough. Until the moment he found himself falling for her little by little. Their witty conversations wasn't enough for him anymore. He wanted to know more about her, he wanted to hear her story, so he could tell her his own. Wanted to know her just for himself. And he was about to do just that.

But thinking how exactly he missed the moment when another joker appeared on the horizon.

" Tom!" - Alannis said surprised.

" Tom?" - Steven thought confused. His eyes met those of the man before Alanis. Dark-haired, athletic individual who was about slyly to get Alannis under Stepen's nose.

" Girl, why in Heaven's name you training in this suit? Some of us come here to keep our healthy lifestyle, not to have a heart attack from your look "

" Said the man who trained only in shorts" - Alannis laughed.

" Usually there're some shirts in my wardrobe, just so you know. " - Tom winked at her. " But I guess you'll need a proof, so why don't you come with me for one drink tonight? I promise I'll leave my shorts home! "

While they laughed, Stephen felt himself feeling sick of the swarthy man and his flat hints.

Tom began to look even more tiring and obnoxious, but Alannis seemed amused of his wits. Not knowing what to do, he continued to stay behind Alannis, listening to their conversation, watching how the other man was about to get himself a date with the girl to whom he intends to propose. Cursing all of his tardiness he testily fell back without saying "bye" to anyone of them.

Entering the men's locker room as a storm cloud, he found Drew and Stu still getting dressed

" The hell happned to you?" - Drew asked watching the angry Irishman passing through him.

" Nothing."

" What went wrong?" - Stu asked.

" Something with her?"

" Something with him. " - Stephen answered between his teeth.

" Him?" - Drew and Stuart exchanged glances. Feeling the rising laugh they turned their eyes from one another, and gave everything to regain their seriousness.

Something in what as always Drew failed.

" If we were told earlier that you're gay, maybe we could prevent the problem ... What is actually? You're tired of hiding? Love presses hard to raise above the public opinion... "

Only the fast intervention from Stu who stood between the shape up irish man and Drew, and the knocking on the door saved the scotish man from being inwalled in one of the closets.

" Ste, can we talk? " - Alannis came up little confused

" Not now. Ah have to get shower." - He stormy passed through her and made his way to the showers.

Alanis exchanged glances with his two friends, who seemed no less confused than her

" What happened?" - Stu asked, taking few steps closer to her. He couldn't find a normal reason why Stephen acted like this, but he was sure it wasn't something harmless.

" I don't know...we were just talking with Tom when Ste..."

" Who is Tom?" - Drew gave up of trying to tie his sneakers and began curious about their conversation

" You should started with Tom." - Stu rolled his eyes. He finally could understand.

" Who is Tom? " - Drew repeated his question Alannis seemed even more confused

" What is Stephen's problem with Tom?"

" Who is Tom? "

" I don't think Stepen likes him... most of the times..."

" Who is Tom? "

" What do you mean?"

Right when Stu was about to explaing himself more detail, the irish man showed up again, suprised that Alannis was still there.

" What are yeh doing here? I thought Tom's waiting for yeh to go out with him? - cursing himself for a second time today he realised it was too late to turn his words back. He turned around searching for something to do, not wanting to meet her eyes and face her reaction after his stupid behaviour.

" What's your business what Im doing with Tom? " - Alannis snapped. She was starting to get mad at his puerility.

" Will someone tell me already who the hell Tom is?"

" Shut up, Drew!" - the three of them yelled at the long haired man

" You know what? Im obviously the last person you want to talk with, but for your information I just wanted to know what happened to you to leave like this. I didn't mean to do something wrong,  
>Ste, but acting like a 3years old apparently is something normal for you." - Alannis turned around and shut the door making Stephen feels like an idiot.<p>

" You acting ridiculous, man... "

" Don't talk to me with this edifying tone, Bennet."

" I'm just trying to show you your mistake. This is not the way..."

" Drop it, she doesn't want to see me now anyway."  
>" You should go find her. Ask her out to make it up to her and sort things out." Drew tried to help his friend. " Im sure she can't read thoughts pal, and as a man you should let her know that you like her. You can't blame her for taking offerts from another men when she has no idea you have someting for her."<p>

" Finally something smart, Drew." - the english man rolled his eyes in a approvement.

" Ah feel stupid trying to fight for her attention with some funny boy with a fake ten."

" You should fight, because the next thing you'll know will be that the funny fake tanned guy is not the only one. Women needs attention and proves."

" Stop reading Cosmo or I'll kill you!" Stu warned him pointing the magazine

" I'm not doing anything wrong!..." - Drew said to defend himself

Stephen watched them without saying a word.  
>He was thinking about how he acted like a child and had no right to be that rude. Drew was right. She can't read thoughts, so the only thing that was right in this situation was to just tell her how he feels. And prays she won't mind giving him a second chance. He took his bag and left his friends, goind to try catch Alannis before she leaves. He saw her just having a "goodbye" with the woman on the reception.<p>

" Alannis!"

She looked behind her shoulder spotting him, but didn't stop. " Please, wait!" Reaching for her arm, he grabbed her elbow causing her to stop.

" I have to go, Ste."

" Please? Let me explain." - he watched as her eyes traveled up to meet his own. " Ah'm sorry. I was a jerk. Ah have no right being angry or upset because yeh talking to someone, Ah just...don't like the idea of someone hitting on yeh..." - he looked down, feeling the blush creeping on his face. He couldn't understand why his arrogance and confidence decided to leave him exactly at this moment. As he searching for his next words, Alannis's voice raise above his thoughts.

" And what kind of idea do you like, Stephen? " - She asked quietly, looking at him curiously.  
>He looked at her and let a small shy smile to crept on his face " Yeh say "yes" to my invitation to make it up to yeh?" She smiled at him, watching how his grey eyes searching for hers, waiting for respond, hoping she wont mind.<p>

" Sounds legit. But I'll choose the place. " - she winked at him before taking his hand in hers, pulling him slightly to follow her

**A/N: _SandraSmit19, xLou26 and wrestlebuddy_ I want to thank you guys for your reviews of the 1st chapter, and also to thank everyone who added this story in their Favorite :) Now I know I'm so late with this update, and actually feeling kinda guilty because of it, but I promise I'll keep writing this story and updating it a little bit faster than this time. So stay tuned there is a lot more to come!**

**N.**


End file.
